mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kuro Selas
THE FIRST ARCHIVE OF MY TALK PAGE Future Kreate~A~Kombatant Contests I was reading comments for the kreate~a~kombatant contest winners, and you said you would host the next one, but didn't know what to do for a prize, well, why not offer a rollback or sysop (or etc.) roll to the winner? (Or can you not do that?) Or just hold the contest for personal pride? Kapodaco! 22:46, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Well besides achievement hungry tarkatan, I think people on this site would be alright with doing it just for personal gain, why not ask them? Kapodaco! 22:56, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Fan question... Hi I just want to ask a quick question on Great Kung Lao. In the section "Present Days" it says he lives in outworld or something like that. I thought it was weird though, do you know if Great Kung Lao actually lives as in he is in his human form, or if his soul and spirit still roam? Sorry this may be an annoying question.SunBin97 06:13, May 18, 2011 (UTC)SunBin97 Re: Fatality Theater It looks good, I'm curious to know if we put all of the Fatality videos in can we remove the videos of the MK 2011 ones from the pages? --Azeruth 18:57, May 18, 2011 (UTC) The only reason I wondered if we'd remove the MK 2011 videos from the pages is because it'd be a bit redundant to have videos of the Fatalities on the page AND in the Fatality Theater. --Azeruth 19:04, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I like the page, I like how it's laid out similar to Armageddon with only Cyber Sub-Zero having needed to be added. Only problem I'm having is getting the videos to work right xD --Azeruth 19:14, May 18, 2011 (UTC) For some reason I add the videos in but only one of them is working... --Azeruth 19:17, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Now they're working, I spaced it out. Wacky. --Azeruth 19:18, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :I'm doing my best to get at least decent quality videos and ones that are of the Fatality itself, some have the X-Rays too. Do you want to just move the MK 2011 Fatality videos that are the combinations into the theater? For one, Cyber Sub-Zero has both Fatalities and his X-Ray in the video, or would you prefer keeping them separate? --Azeruth 19:24, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I was just wondering, I'm going to go through and take them out when we finish since they won't be needed. Also, do some of the videos you upload randomly redlink? I input them right, they redlink, and if I edit and don't touch them they'll eventually work...it's really weird. --Azeruth 19:35, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the link, and it happened on Goro's, the last one redlinked for no reason xD --Azeruth 19:43, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :That sucks, there's so many on YouTube though, and a lot of them are compilations. Question, for Sub-Zero's and Noob Saibot's, should I put the MK Spine Rip in Noob's? That's technically his and not Sub-Zero's until a later point. --Azeruth 20:12, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I think it's Chameleon, Khameleon, Taven, and Daegon with no Fatalities. --Azeruth 20:14, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh Meat xD I googled for a Kratos Icon of his select screen but no one has one. I print screened a YouTube video of it but it was too small so it wasn't very good. --Azeruth 20:31, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, if I don't have this finished, I probably got really distracted xD I also can't find every Fatality, like Noob's from MKT won't come out of hiding --Azeruth 20:55, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I believe I have Scorpion and Sub-Zero 100% finished for sure (including Shaolin Monks fatalities), and some of the others done as much as possible. --Azeruth 23:14, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :I'm probably going to stop and I'll work it some more later or tomorrow. --Azeruth 23:15, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine with them all. Would we be putting the person Babalitied or then doing a Babality? I assume it's them being Babalitied. I have to leave for 2 hours today to take care of my cousin's dog like I do Mon-Thurs, but when I come back I'll work on it again. --Azeruth 13:51, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :I would think that would be the term xD I'll go back through for everyone when I get back. --Azeruth 14:01, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool :D --Azeruth 14:13, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I think for some of them they can only see the new images added to the wiki, and I only see 1 new on my list. I do have a question about one of the new ones though and it's a secret one xD --Azeruth 14:17, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Sent an e-mail, I've had that e-mail address since I was like 7 so that's why it's got an odd name :P Don't feel like changing things around for a new one. --Azeruth 14:25, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Just thought about it, and I'm not going to do it, but we are leaving out Friendships and Brutalities too. --Azeruth 19:33, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :I added a bunch of Babalities to the Fatality Theater, it's an easy move if we do separate pages, but I think I misunderstood what you wanted. I think separate pages for Hara-Kiris, Babalities, Friendships, and Brutalities are fine, but I think EVERYONE should have theirs in one, and not just a 1-3 video section for each person. In the theater, have a Babality one that when opened has every Babality, from MKII, MK3, and MK 2011. --Azeruth 19:48, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, separate pages for each would be fine. It's an easy cut and paste for the ones I added originally. --Azeruth 19:57, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :You could just do a generic DC logo for them and then have all Heroic Brutalities/Fatalities in it for them only. --Azeruth 20:42, May 19, 2011 (UTC) We forgot Brutalities and Multalities, I have them in Kung Lao's right now. --Azeruth 03:37, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Should be 100% done. --Azeruth 02:14, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ???? How do you create those stats? You know the ones that say Age, Allies, Enemies etc. Thanks Emperor Scorpion 22:12, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Emperor Scorpion Goro's Falatity Theather I've been gone two days because my computer was down. 1. So, what's new and what did I miss these past 2 days? 2. Goro's Fatalities in Deception are the same. Can somebody fix that? Tremorfan94 01:42, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for pointing out Goro's, I must've gotten mixed up with the multiple tabs of YouTube xD --Azeruth 01:43, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :You're curtainly welcome! :But could somebody answer my first question? Please? Tremorfan94 02:00, May 19, 2011 (UTC) You didn't miss much, some vandals, we're working on the Fatality Theater now. --Azeruth 02:09, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I saw the fatality theater, looks awesome! I'm surprised you guys didn't think of it earlier. Vandals? How bad? Tremorfan94 02:16, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Achievement Hunters I'm warning people who are "editing" the walkthrough for the achievements only. Changing "mistake" to "error" and back and forth isn't editing, it's annoying. One person removed a letter and readded it (Reptile, Reptil, Reptile) --Azeruth 23:14, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed, I've warned several people over it and they've agreed to stop. --Azeruth 23:20, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, what do you think? http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SN-theMightyTinMan/Mortal_Kombat_fire_and_ice_1 of this? SN the mighty Tin Man 23:36, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Images, icons and more Hello, Kuro Selas. About the images, you can feel free to take whatever you want from the spanish wikia, there is no problem, is a pleasure to help. About the awards, I use 70px images short as to accommodate within the images of the awards. If you need help with images or information, I'm for anything you need. Even I wanted to say if you were interested in the icons of the games that are above the sidebar of the characters. What do you think? .... Sorry for editing your user page, XD --Wildboyz 19:56, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Friendships/Brualities/Multalities Do you want to add sections for those? I have a YouTube playlist open for the MKII game and it has all of them, and I have Brutalities/Multalities from Shaolin Monks in Kung Lao's. --Azeruth 20:17, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Gallery Pictures Linked to Page What are your thoughts on this? When I click on a picture in a gallery that isn't linked to the page, it will try to produce a large version in a sort-of pop up, which I like. When we have them linked to the page, they redirect back to the page. That annoys me when I want to see a bigger version, I think I can right click and open a new tab, but that's still annoying. --Azeruth 23:42, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :I was wondering if you want to take out the link that some people add to the end of the pictures in a gallery. It redirected to the page instead of making the picture larger. --Azeruth 19:05, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Prizes I'm afraid those have to be added manually, as there is no automated system to do that. My best bet would be to keep an eye out on the , and look at who earns 1000 edit badges. Mark (talk) 11:52, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Can we move them to our user page and off the talk page? --Azeruth 16:21, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Human Cyrax do you think there should be a human cyrax page? - User:ZhaneMegaKO :So because I tell you he won't get a page you're going to cry to another admin? Seriously, get over it. --Azeruth 16:10, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Prizes I like the idea, it's cool, and I just wanted to make sure. Who Killed Who I'm moving all Armageddon who killed who references to the trivia sections. I wrote a blog explaining why, there have been arguments about it, and technically, we don't know if Scorpion was killed by Sub-Zero, it's speculation because of a Kori Blade. We never saw it actually happen, we're going of speculation. Sound fair? Only 5 people were shown killed, Li Mei, Sheeva, Kenshi, Shang Tsung, and Raiden. --Azeruth 18:58, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Template I say go for it. --Azeruth 20:19, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Fatality Theater Didn't I finish it? I'm pretty sure all but a few videos are in (those from Game Boy versions I had trouble finding). --Azeruth 00:55, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Go ahead :D --Azeruth 11:48, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes! I've always wanted to enter in the Kreate-A-Kombatant contest! So do I just leave all the information about my character in your talk page or do I create a blog post? ThanksEmperor Scorpion 01:49, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Emperor Scorpion Either way. Kapodaco! 02:48, May 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Kintaro/KAK I like it. It's good :D As for my KAK I saw your comment, I turned commenting off to avoid spammers though. --Azeruth 13:51, May 22, 2011 (UTC) KAK Hey Kuro, I just finished my KAK(Azeruth helped me on the template and putting the picture). Anyway I can't create a blog cause i'm having trouble with the template so if you just want to see what he looks like just check out my talkpage. And one more thing can I send to you all my other information below?Emperor Scorpion 16:16, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Emperor Scorpion Fatality Theater - Sareena I have her Tournament Edition Fatalities but she doesn't have a spot. --Azeruth 20:06, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, she only has TE ones and since I couldn't find them originally it was kind've pointless to have one anyway xD --Azeruth 20:20, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :For some reason, certain characters in TE don't have Weapon Fatality videos, while a bunch of others do...it's strange. --Azeruth 20:23, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Haro Tanz info Sounds Great! Biography During the war between the Shadowrealm and the Netherrealm, Haro served his father, The Shadow King in victory. But when the war was over, only two mortals remaind.... Quan Chi and Haro Tanz. They battled for what seemed hours until Quan Chi snapped Haro's neck. Haro then returned to life days later and swor vengeance on Quan Chi. Signature Moves Shadowslash - Haro does a backflip like motion that slashes the oppenent back. Shadowport - Haro teleports underground and returns on ther otherside giving an uppercut to his opponent. Shadowrise - Haro summons a shadow clone that uppercuts his opponent. X-Ray move: Nightmare - He summons his shadow clone that uppercuts his opponent breaking the jaw and skull. After that he gives a powerful elbow to the back damaging the spine. Fatalities Undertaker - Haro vanishes. Then a large demon-like shadow hand appears the takes the opponent underground. A short while later nothing but a body of muscles and bones appears. Haro re-appears and laughs at his actions. Death's Whisper - Haro makes a portal of grinders and throws his opponent in. A short while later the opponent's body parts appear from another portal. Other Finishers ﻿Babality - Haro and a shadow clone start fighting over a toy truck. Friendship - Haro makes the opponent a shadow gift that contains a shadow puppy. Anyother info you need just ask. Again thanksEmperor Scorpion 20:57, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Emperor Scorpion It's cool I like it. What kind of quotes did you have in mind?Emperor Scorpion 21:20, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Emperor Scorpion Tommorow sounds great. Sorry if I bothered you!Emperor Scorpion 22:25, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Emperor Scorpion Cool! That's nice. Anyway I would like to thank you for all the work you have done to improve my kombatant. If I do come in 1st 2nd or 3rd It's all thanks to you. ThanksEmperor Scorpion 20:43, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Emperor Scorpion Btw: I've thought about a battle cry: We are one. You will be defeated. ''Since he can summon shadow clones! Either way thanks for creating the blog! Clans Hi, how are you? About clans, each user of Wikia decided if join one of the 6 existing clans, the users updated news and earned points, add images and edits in the articles. The clan that had more points would be on the main page along with the user of the month. But the prizes of wikia arrived and clans went down. --Wildboyz 22:09, May 23, 2011 (UTC) The Living Weapon HWhat's up Kuro Selas Remember Quan Chi's former weapon (the Living Weapon) that we used to talk about that other day months ago? Well, I've finally created a page for it and placed your picture of it on it. I hope you'd like it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:09, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Talk Page Message I noticed I typo when I was responding to a question, in the message that appears on Talk Pages of new users it says "adminstrators" instead of administrators, missing the 2nd "i" --Azeruth 23:49, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hunting? Tengu Edit, he's now adding them back 1 by 1, the categories. I've caught him on doing things like adding spaces to walkthrough stuff and taking them out, adding duplicate categories or pointless categories...what should I do? --Azeruth 23:25, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :And yes, I've warned him a couple of times. --Azeruth 23:26, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :When I did the Tengu edit, I forgot to add the second one T_T It was a mistake, Azeruth. Tremorfan94 23:32, May 28, 2011 (UTC) But you deleted all of the categories and this isn't the first time I've seen you adding categories to pages for achievements. Most of which I've had to take out because they were either duplicate or just wrong. That's the point I'm trying to make. --Azeruth 23:34, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Delete!? I didn't delete anything! It was like that when I got to the page! I swear! I'd never do anything like that! Tremorfan94 23:37, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Check the edit I posted, you changed the gallery and the categories were deleted. It's possible it was accidental though. --Azeruth 23:39, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :I think I know what happened, dual editing, Kuro's went in first, then yours overlapped it so some of his stuff got taken out. Still not sure why the categories went though...one of Kuro's pics are gone. --Azeruth 23:41, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :I only deleted it because they were the exact same (they even had the same captions!). Tremorfan94 23:45, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Look at the pictures again. They aren't the same. --Azeruth 23:47, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh....Oops, sorry. That was a mistake on my part. But still, I didn't touch the categories. Tremorfan94 23:50, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll blame it on the dual edits, somehow something happened to the categories. --Azeruth 23:52, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Thx Thanks for your comment to my blog about Elemental. I really need to S*** because the NUMBER 1 RANKING Wikian likes my stuff!!! Commisar 1945 20:10, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Alternative template have you noticed some pages with your template? you like it that way, or you want me to remove them? ' ' ' ' 22:18, May 29, 2011 (UTC) what i mean is: have you noticed all the pages i put it in? want them to stay or take them out? ' ' ' ' 22:27, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Alternate Timeline We moving all Alternate Timeline references to the Alternative Timeline section? Because some of the stuff is still in the overview, including the endings and some pictures. Sub-Zero's page for example. --Azeruth 02:10, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :I ask because I don't know if we're drawing a line on certain areas. Like all endings can be in the overview, but then would we add the ending to the Alternative tab? --Azeruth 02:13, May 30, 2011 (UTC) : :I copy them into the alternate timeline, but i also leave them in the overview as well. what if you made a section in the template called "endings". that or an ending theater. ' ' ' ' 02:27, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Wouldn't mind an endings tab or an ending theater. But if we do the theater it leaves the text of the ending, so I think an ending tab with the ability to add videos would be better. --Azeruth 02:35, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Should I be moving Character Relations and MK 2011 related Trivia to the Alternative Timeline subpages and off of the Overview? Or should they stay where they are? --Azeruth 22:07, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Voting Pages There's two of them: Vote page 1 Vote page 2 The first one is the one that the Home page link to in the "Vote for featured articles" part. The second one is where the Community Messages links to and the voting actually occurs. So...what should I do with two voting pages? --Azeruth 16:06, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Vandal kabal´s page. i thought you´d want to see what he did. ' ' ' ' 19:29, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Badges How do you create them? If you can? and if so, do you need to be a certain rank to make them? Kapodaco! 01:43, May 31, 2011 (UTC) That is a shokan Look at the 4 arms dude. That is a shokan Look at the 4 arms dude. :That's not a Mortal Kombat character...dude. --Azeruth 13:50, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Understood. dude ;D Overview vs. Original Timeline The overview tab is officially the original timeline only, correct? Or is it a general everything? We're so lost right now on these tabs. Alternative Timeline I get, but we need to know what stays and what goes from the Overview. Is the MK 2011 render allowed to stay on the Overview? We have pictures mixed amongst each other from MK 2011 that we don't know if they should be Alternative only or not. We need to pick one: Original Timeline and Alternative Timeline, or Overview of the whole character with an Alternative Timeline. We're mixing things up now. I vote Original and Alternative, anything MK 2011 related, be it pictures, endings, Fatalities should all be moved to the Alternative, cut it off at Armageddon. That means signature moves that only appear in MK 2011 should only be mentioned in the Alternative, go back to the names of the moves they had in Armageddon. We can't keep saying "This can stay but this should go" because it's confusing everyone. --Azeruth 17:23, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Storyline pictures go to the alternative tab, why not making a tab with all non story pictures? ' ' ' ' 17:26, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I agree with two storyline tabs, but that leads me to what we should do about the allies/enemies for that page. The guy with the Ermac question made me think about how confusing we're making this right now. The way I see it: Overview - Character info, bios, endings, trivia, TV/Movies, combat, anything not specifically pertaining to either timeline Original - storyline, pictures related to the video game story, original timeline character relations, allies/enemies/weapons/portrayers for that time Alternative - storyline, pictures related to the video game alternative story, alternative timeline character relations, allies/enemies/weapons/portrayers for that time Movesets - self explanatory Fatality Theater - self explanatory Ending Theater - if we do one, videos if we can find them, otherwise we COULD move all ending writing there I feel the tabs were a great idea in theory but right now we're hitting several massively confusing snags. We need to settle on 1 major idea, how to split the information up. --Azeruth 17:40, May 31, 2011 (UTC) that is the way i MEAN! ' ' ' ' 17:49, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Techical Diffculties Hello, I have a problem. Do you think you can help me? I've changed my avatar, but when I view my page it's still the old one. How can I fix this? Tremorfan94 20:29, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes sir, master I shall respect you, for i shall be banned for a good reason. calling you dude. Perhaps one day I will be worthy enough to become just like you. Best reguards. Poopienose 08:30, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:thanks no problem. ' ' ' ' 16:56, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Amazing I leave for 30 minutes, and I guy I banned for vandalizing Zebron's page changes his IP, vandalizes it again, changes again, vandalizes Moloch, and then changes a 4th time to just spam my talk page...amazing, all four are banned but beware him doing it again because he has no life. These were his 4 accounts: 153.107.33.151 153.107.97.152 153.107.33.156 153.107.33.157 --[[User:Azeruth|''AZERUTH]] 04:33, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Kreate a Kombatant Quick Question: I know you said you can't base it off a character from an unoriginal series my question is if you base your character of another species from a different series would that be considered unoriginal?Kabalfan620 04:48, June 2, 2011 (UTC) A suggestion.. Do you think we could add a Chat Room to this Wiki? Wikis like L.A Noire, Marvel, and Kingdom Hearts have it, it's pretty useful. --ByakuyaTALK 06:15, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I also think it would be a good way to bring the community together. --ByakuyaTALK 22:22, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Badges Return! I have recently adopted my own wiki and have become an administator, so I was wondering if you could show me how to create badges. Thanks in advance. Kapodaco! 02:23, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, I found them. Kapodaco! 02:44, June 5, 2011 (UTC) hey can you help i don't know how to add links like if i want to write MK 2011 it's just MK 2011 not a link to the MK 2011 page, thank youXamXsycoX 07:15, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Guy above me, you add around the words you want linked, and Kuro, it's called the Vigilante 8 Wiki, based on an old vehicular combat game created in the '90s. Kapodaco! 15:37, June 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chat Room Here http://lanoire.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity, it's on the right, just scroll down. --ByakuyaTALK 13:36, June 5, 2011 (UTC) You could contact Mark and ask, though it's not really a page, more of a widget. --ByakuyaTALK 22:45, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Just a warning The Kreate-a-kombatant entry Hawk seems a bit too similar to Eddy Gordo of the Tekken series to me Its your decision what to do, I'm just telling you 1. Sign your posts god damn it. 2. Post a few examples, please. --ByakuyaTALK 15:14, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Also... Could you help me with templates? If you know how to do that? The main page could use some spiffing up. Kapodaco! 16:31, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, I would like those headers you have for the front page of this wiki, that says MainpageHeader or something? Those would be nice. Kapodaco! 21:40, June 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Chat Hi! You can request the chat extension to be enabled here. Sorry for my late reply - I completely forgot about your message, sorry! Mark (talk) 15:03, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Havik's Contents Sorry to disturb you, but I've just noticed on Havik's Contents, its a little messed up, as it has "2.1 Added by Kuro SelasMortal Kombat: Deception" instead of "Mortal Kombat: Deception". I don't have a clue how to fix it, but thought you might know. Thanks Brotherhood619 22:16, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Activity I've been almost 90% less active, and probably will continue to be less active as more real life problems start to come up. If need be, you're more than welcome to de-admin me, I feel that GunBlazer is definitely deserving of my spot, he's done a lot, including the tabs, which Shang Tsung really needs some xD Best of luck with the Wikia. --''AZERUTH'' 21:44, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Allies and Enemies. ﻿Hello Kuro Selas. I had just read your message and I agree with you. I like the idea about tabs because it makes pages more organized. The only reason that I want to put all allies and enemies back is because that they really are the characters allies and enemies. But recently, I erased allies and enemies that were not right. here are the reasons that you can tell who's allies and enemies who's. 1) In the same game. 2) Same Side and opposite sides. 3) If the character interacts with the same ally or enemy connecting to another. For example. Kai might've met Li Mei when he is a member of the White Lotus connecting to Bo' Rai Cho and Bo' Rai Cho is sometimes with Li Mei. Also. Kai is the only dark skinned monk in Mortal Kombat. We can't also leave like Raiden or Sonya out on Kitana's allies because they play an important role to her allies. Finally, Azeruth already confirmed that it's ok to add all the allies and enemies again. So, is it ok. But i'll make sure that it is allies and enemies from the list above. By the way, your ideas are great. Ddill 23:36, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Tab When will you create the discussion about allies/enemies because this is taking forever. I want to find out if we should or should not add allies/enemies. And usually if nobody responds to this, it means to me, that they agree since they're no replies. So in this case if you don't reply, it'll mean to me that you agree since their isn't an argument. Ddill 03:21, June 16, 2011 (UTC)﻿ What should I do? What should I do to help you. Ddill 14:02, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Now Alright I deceided to just say my arguments about allies/enemies now. 1)Just put them on, nobody else is arguing exept you of puting them on pages. 2) We had them before we made the tabs, so that means we can put them on tabs. 3) Who cares if characters have alot of allies and enemies, they weren't arguing about it before. 4) It's better to do it now so we don't have to worry about it any more. So from all these reasons, it's better to just put them up and then i'll help you find any problems on talk pages. Here is my way we can do it. 1) We can take the allies and enemies section away from the original and alternate timeline and just put all their allies/enemies on the overview. Allies and enemies is something we should put for the background knowledge/Overview instead too. Also, all the other characters have it, so why can't the ones that have tabs do it. C'mon it's for the best. PLEASE. Ddill 22:47, June 17, 2011 (UTC)﻿ IP Blocks Cometstyles came to my talk page with a warning about blocking IPs. Apparently no matter what they do, if they aren't proxies, they can get a 1 year ban, and if they persist then a 2 year one. The reason I bring this up to you is because amidst my ranging in times (I went 5-20 years) depending on the douchiness of the vandals and my going through and bringing the years down, I saw you had a 100 year ban on an IP, and just to let you know I reduced to it to 2 years to comply with Cometstyles' blocking system. --''AZERUTH'' 04:55, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Great Job just thought i let you know on how great of a job you and the other members are doing, the wikie looks great and ill try to do as good of a job as you and the others.i just signed up here and im going to try and help out with the site, if i can.Mr. International 07:15, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Mr. International Cameo There are many cameos, e.g. Blaze in the Pit II, Shao Kahn's opening in MKDA, Kitana's ending in MK3, and you can see found in Konquest etc. Enough is enough. I'm not going to name names, but I'm sick and tired of a certain person coming on to my character's page only to post negative comments. That's probably the only reason why they have the page on follow, too. -_- I joined this contest purely for fun and because I wanted to share my character with the rest of the Mortal Kombat fandom, but I'm not having fun anymore and I'm trying my hardest to keep from losing my cool, but one thing I absolutely despise more than anything is being accused of copying a character because of a few freaking similarities. I've had it. I'm trying not to lose it and burst into tears because I'm completely sick and tired of the accusations. Hawk's similarities to Eddy Gordo and Christie Monteiro when it comes to character background are completely unintentional. It's been years since I even last played a Tekken game. Here's the list of similarities and differences I've compiled, after I went and looked up Eddy and Christie's backgrounds to refresh my memory, because I'm so sick and tired of this crap: *Hawk's father was a famous mestre. Christie's grandfather was a famous mestre. *Hawk learned capoeira from her father. Christie learned capoeira from Eddy. Eddy learned capoeira from Christie's grandfather while they were both in jail. *Hawk took all her life to completely master capoeira. Christie only took two years (WTF Mary-Sue much?). Eddy mastered capoeira during the years he was in jail. *Hawk's parents were killed by Cyrax. Christie's grandfather died of an illness she and Eddy were trying to cure. Her parents are never mentioned. Eddy's parents were murdered by Kazuya. *All three of them are Brazilian and play at capoeira. So? I'm seriously having thoughts about resigning from the contest because I'm so sick and tired of it... Chaos Githzerai 00:10, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I'll stay in the contest. I really don't know what to say aside from thank you, I'm not used to others I barely know being nice to me. There's so much I want to say to that person for how much they've hurt me, but I'm going to refrain from it because it's never pretty whenever I get angry and my temper is something I've been trying to learn how to curb for a long time now. I'm sorry if I don't make much sense right now, I've had next to no sleep because of how badly this has been bothering me, but I feel a lot better than I did yesterday, and again, I want to thank you for that. Chaos Githzerai 08:41, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Not to rush you at all I am kinda waiting for your opinion on my contest entry Shoi http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Wingedone100/Shoi I mean you gave other comments to other entries but not mine yet -Wingedone100 Kuro I submitted my entry for the contest. Also, when you asked me if I wanted to be an admin, I say....Yes. 19:44, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kuro You know that argument between Azeruth and Kodename between Scorpions alignment that ended with Kodename getting banned? well I've got a problem. some guy by the name of Khameleon30 keeps adding a picture of a gray female ninja and tries to pass it of as Khameleon I removed it twice and told him it's not Khameleon but he won't listen I've undid it twice but I'm getting frustrated with this guy can you help me? Kabalfan620 01:51, June 21, 2011 (UTC)